


Cry baby

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, this was just a little thing i wrote the first few times listening to this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Melanie Martinez' "Crybaby". Noodle has always been prone to crying when she's sternly talked down to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry baby

Noodle has always been prone to crying when sternly talked down to. 

When she was on her first days at Kong Studios, she cried a lot. Even at the slightest twinge of pain in her head, she started crying. She always had dreams of facilities, of the nurses and some strange doctor. When she was confronted, she lied through more tears.

2D, Murdoc, and Russel didn't know what to do about her crying fits. They decided to give her space when they began, and only to comfort her when she sought it, or when she calmed down. 

So as the years went by, to the point where they broke up for a while, she was on her own. All alone in Japan, but she tried not to cry. She tried so hard, but in the end, in her cheap capsule hotel, she cried. She missed her family, but she knew she had to find out what her dreams meant. She wrote and wrote songs and little snippets of things in a notebook. It seemed to help, at least til it became too much to think about. 

But once she returned to Kong Studios, fought all the zombies there, she cried. Her home wasn't a home without them, and they weren't there for her when she came back. So began calling each one of them, in a mess of English and Japanese. 

Once everyone had returned, Murdoc had called her a cry baby, but said it was a good thing. She held onto that, as a good thing.

But soon, the shoot for el manana came along. She didn't cry for once, and could not cry once she saw her island fall apart. She knew she was no longer safe, she was alone, to be left behind as 2D and Russel could only watch from a distance. Murdoc could not bare to see it, as he knew she was not safe. 

As she arrived in Hell, and the voices and people she once knew greeted her, she broke down. 

She was a cry baby. But it was a bad thing. He had lied to her, one lie too many. She would not forget it, even after she passed on. 

-

But once she had escaped, and had come to terms with herself and her life, she had to find them. Her family, and hope to her gods that they were even still _alive_. 

When she arrived to Plastic Beach, and had seen Murdoc standing there, along with someone who looked exactly like her, and 2D, she cried. She cried hot tears, even through the pain of the permanent bruising of her eye. 

She had been replaced all along, and they only stood and watch the tears flow from her eyes.

She was a cry baby.

But she didn't fucking care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that she saw the other children of the Japanese experiment in Hell, oops. :3c


End file.
